Just For Love
by SophieAria
Summary: Sportacus needs some advice so who does he turn to yep thats right a book! Oneshot Sportastephanie.


Every thing i am writing is to tie me over untill i get my hardrive back my cousins got it along with the next chapter of Forever so i'm using a very slow laptop hopefully i can update around friday ish hopefully! depending on when she gets back GR! anywho! enjoy i got a bit bored stupid insomnia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie and Ziggy made their way to the sports field deep in conversation, they were both sixteen now and rarely got into trouble

"Do you think Sportacus will stay with us?" Stephanie asked staring at her pink dolly shoes she had bought at the weekend

"Of course he'll stay, Won't he?" Ziggy said frowning

"Well we're sixteen now and we barely need his help anymore, although I hope he stays" Stephanie said

As they approached the sports field a smirk grew on Stephanie's lips

"Come on" she said running "Sportacus" she cried jumping into his arms he enveloped her in a giant hug and swung her round

"Stephanie" he grinned

Ever since Stephanie had hit puberty Sportacus found he had a little thing for her, every time he saw her he would grin from ear to ear and his heart would skip a beat, Sportacus had never felt this way before and had decided to consult a book on the matter

The previous day

"AHA" Sportacus said pulling out a slim line book named 'The Five Factors' "perfect" he grinned and opened the first page "Apple!" he shouted catching the sports candy easily Sportacus read aloud

"Factor one Flirting, Every time you see the person of your dreams does your stomach do little flips? Does your heart skip a beat? Do you blush bright red? If so you have a crush also known as an infatuation" Sportacus nodded and continued "First thing you must do is flirt, by all means necessary let them know you like them, show your appreciation to them. Example tickle them, make them giggle; take them out just you and them. Prove how much you like them" Sportacus stopped and closed the book "Easy" he said

Back at the sports field

Sportacus placed her back down and recalled the first factor flirting.

"Wanna play football?" he asked

"OK" Stephanie grinned and grabbed a ball from the tree house

"I'm going to go see you later" Ziggy called

"OK Ziggy, don't eat too much candy" she sighed and turned her attention back to Sportacus

"Lets play" she raised her eyebrows at him as he started to chuckle

"What's funny?" she asked Sportacus shook his head

"Sportacus" She sighed

"Oh now don't get like that on me" he said leaning forwards

"What are you going to do about it sporty?" she asked a wicked smile crossed her face as Sportacus chased her round the Sports field she giggled hysterically and collapsed on the ground Sportacus tripped over her and took him with her, both rolling on the floor clutching to each other.

Stopping Stephanie took control, looking down she could see they were a mess their legs entangled arms entangled face centimeters apart Sportacus was looking at her funny his eyes boring into hers she felt a connection and decided not to move.

Suddenly someone coughed from behind them "Um can I have MY ball back now?" Stingy asked

"Yeah sure Stingy" Stephanie was first to react detangling herself she offered a hand to Sportacus helping him up and ran to get Stingy's ball

"It's not what it looks like" Sportacus said staring at his feet

"Yeah sure" he replied "because you two don't fancy each other" Stingy said sarcastically smirking

"Heads up" Stephanie yelled

Stingy caught it easily and walked of smirking to himself

Stephanie walked up to Sportacus laughing

"You'd think he would have changed by 16" she said giggling

Sportacus smiled "You'd think you would've changed too Stephanie" he said putting an arm around her shoulders

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Best friends forever right?" he replied opening his arms to her

"Of course" she grinned her smile illuminating the area he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head which he could only just reach

"I've go to go now Sportacus, but I heard there's a gorgeous sunset tonight would you like to watch it with me?" she asked confidently slowly walking away backwards so she could still see him

He grinned "Anything you want"

"Good" she grinned and bounded off home

Sportacus returned to his airship planning to consult the book on what to do an a date "A date?" he asked out loud shaking his head he climbed the ladder and sat down on his bed

"Factor two Going out"

Sportacus read aloud "Once you've mastered flirting you can't stop using it but don't be over powerful drop subtle hints and never say the word friends" Sportacus stopped and frowned "Too late" he said "Going out is to take someone out somewhere to spend time the other person. For instance a restaurant for dinner, Show the other person appreciation, flirt subtly and prove your worth them, Once you have mastered this you can move on to chapter three." He stopped and looked at his watch it has four already by this time normally no one would get into trouble so flipping over to his wardrobe he pulled out jeans and a t shirt. He had a shower and slipped into his trousers when there was a knock at the airship door.

Sportacus frowned slightly in just his jeans and wet hair he walked to the door opening it and drying his hair with a towel

"Sportacus I" Stephanie started "Wow" she said

"Hey gorgeous" Sportacus smirked and welcomed her in

"Um" Stephanie stopped looking Sportacus up and down

"I wondered if we could watch the sunset from the top of your airship?" she asked helping herself to an apple

"Of course" he said pulling his top over his head

Stephanie couldn't decide what he looked better in top or no top she shook her head and continued to talk

"I've never been here before" She said looking around

"Well let me give you a tour" he smiled and grabbed her hand

3 minutes later Sportacus continued

"And this is how you get to the roof" he said smirking slightly "You do it" He said

Stephanie pressed a button with her free hand and a pole much like the one Sportacus uses to get down appeared they stood on the platform and Stephanie pressed the button again, they began to move upwards

Sportacus remembered the book and sat down first pulling her into his lap

"Uncle Milford said I could stay here if it got too late tonight" Stephanie said wriggling to get comfy in his lap

Sportacus wrapped his arms around her and nodded "You can stay here whether it gets too late or not" he smiled and nuzzled her neck pulling her protectively towards him

"Sportacus" Stephanie started he stopped her placing his fingers on her lips she was silent he pointed towards the sunset where they could see the sun slowly moving down

"I have to know" she repeated

He removed his fingers and said "OK"

"Don't worry" she said sighing

A few moments silence went by before Sportacus spoke up

"Will you dance with me?"" he asked Stephanie nodded and stood up

Sportacus stood up too and immediately took her in his arms gently moving

"There's no music" she said giggling slightly

And Sportacus began to sing

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight. _

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight."

As Sportacus sang the last few words he blushed crimson had he actually sung for Stephanie?

"Sportacus that was… beautiful" she pulled out and looked deep into his blue eyes seeing lust and love a powerful mixture she decided

and suddenly Sportacus screwed the book screwed the flirting screwed his dignity and let himself go and he fell. Tilting her head up ever so slightly he leaned down and kissed her softly letting his tongue run over her teeth.

Her arms wrapped round his neck and the world seemed to stop just for the two of them, just for love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the song sang by sportacus is called the way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra please review my tummy dos flips when you review:)


End file.
